Fountain
by shiny
Summary: Quand on croise un sujet de bac et Dir en Grey ça donne ça ^^; Shinya en visitant le jardin de sa nouvelle demeure, se retrouve dans un crypte, où , qd ? comment ? à vous de découvrir


Titre : Fountain Auteur : Sora (sora.chan@wanadoo.fr) Base : Dir en Grey Pairing : vous le saurez si vous lisez Rating : aucune idée pour le moment, mais je pense pas que se sera NC-17 v_v dsl Spoiler : Je ne dirais rien même sous la torture, sachez juste que ça parle d'une fontaine et de Dir en Grey ^_^V Comment : total OOC, UA Je tiens aussi à remercier Zumelle Karya qui m'a donné une aide précieuse, pis aussi Cyrius coupine pour la correction des fautes  
  
Fountain  
  
Shinya venait d'emménager dans sa nouvelle demeure, un grand château de la Renaissance française, il y avait beaucoup de rénovations à effectuer mais il était habitable, ses meilleurs amis Toshiya et Kaoru étaient venus l'aider à ranger ses affaires. Après trois jours entiers de déballage de cartons, de « Oh ! Tu avais gardé ça ? », « Où vais-je pouvoir ranger toutes ses robes ? » et de « Toshiya arrête de me tripoter !!! »... Shinya se décida à visiter l'immense jardin qui entourait la propriété. Le jardin était magnifique, remplis d'arbre et de fleurs de toute sortes. Shinya descendit l'allée principale puis déambula dans d'autres allées plus petites jusqu 'à arriver à une fontaine représentant une femme avec des ailes de chauve souris, de long cheveux ondulés retombaient sur son corps nu. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fontaine pour trouver le bouton d'allumage. Il fouilla ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes pour trouver une petite trappe sur le socle de la fontaine, il l'ouvrit, elle était suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un homme. Curieux, Shinya descendit dans la trappe, il se trouvait dans un couloir éclairé par des sortes de torches émettant une lumière sombre, fixés sur les murs. Les murs étaient peints, on y voyait un combat entre anges et démons. Shinya longea le couloir pour arriver dans une salle carrée, pas plus éclairée que le couloir. En son centre reposait une grande dalle. Intrigué le batteur s'approcha, cela ressemblait fort à un cercueil. Puis une lumière attira son regard, des lettres de feu dansaient sur le mur en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lisait, mais décida de revenir à la surface devant l'étrangeté du phénomène auquel il assistait.  
  
~*~  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Shinya puisse s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans cette pièce. De jours en jours le désir d'y retourner, pour savoir, pour comprendre, se faisait plus fort. Et quelques semaines plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il se décida à y retourner, mais convenablement équipé cette fois ci. Il s'arma donc d'une lampe de poche, d'un crucifix et d'une batte de base ball, et prit le chemin de la fontaine. Il entra dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la pièce guidé par le faisceau de sa lampe électrique. Il pu admirer le long de son chemin la richesse des peinture murales. Arrivé dans la chambre, Shinya braqua sa lampe sur le cercueil et avança avec prudence vers lui. Il entreprit alors d'en examiner le moindre recoin. Alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les inscriptions gravées sur la dalle supérieure, celle-ci se mit à bouger. Pris de panique, le jeune homme couru vers la sortie. Se retournant souvent pour vérifier que rien ne la suivait, il ne vit pas la personne dans laquelle il entra. Le choc fut si violent qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux par terre. Shinya, une main posée sur la poitrine de l'autre homme et l'autre sur son épaule, resta quelques instant à fixer ce bel inconnu qui amortissait fort bien les collisions. Puis réalisant que ce qu'il faisait était inconvenant, le batteur se leva à la hâte, aida son airbag du moment à se relever puis s'excusa platement. L'homme aux cheveux rouges qui, de la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, ne semblait se soucier, se mit soudain en colère. Il arracha la lampe électrique des mains de Shinya et la jeta contre le mur avec une telle force qu'elle éclata en morceau. Puis il retrouva son doux sourire n'inspirant que confiance et gentillesse. Il s'excusa à son tour de s'être emporté de la sorte et expliqua qu'il ne supportait pas les lumières électriques. Les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à discuter, l'inconnu s'appelait Daisuke, un nom qui sonnait si doux aux oreilles de Shinya. Ce dernier se résolu enfin à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : - Que faites-vous ici ? - Je vis ici, lui répondit Daisuke, c'est plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question. - Votre tombe se trouve dans mon jardin........ Votre tombe ?!? - Vous avez raison ceci est ma tombe, mais je ne suis pas mort. - Vous... vous êtes... dit-il en brandissant sa croix, un vampire !!! - Oui je le suis, et ce n'est pas avec cela que tu vas me faire fuir. Très jolie d'ailleurs, ajouta t'il en saisissant la croix de Shinya, comme toi. Shinya tomba en arrière sous le coup de l'émotion, Daisuke, rapide comme l'éclair, l'attrapa par la taille l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. Shinya senti son visage devenir rouge, cette homme, ou quoi qu'il puisse être était extrêmement attirant, et son sourire effaçait en lui toute volonté de résister. Sans savoir comment, il s'évanouit.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorsque Shinya ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et l'empêchaient de savoir quelle heure il était. Il tenta, avec maintes difficultés de se remémorer avec exactitudes les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il avait du rêver, une histoire aussi bizarre ne pouvait être vraie, oui c'était cela il avait rêvé... Et il était encore dans son rêve puisque l'homme qu'il y avait vu se tenait à côté de la porte. - Non tu n'es pas en train de rêver. « Comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi je pensait ? » se demanda le batteur. - Je suppose que tu te demandes comment je fais pour savoir à quoi tu songes ? C'est facile, tu es trop émotif, on lit tout sur ton visage. Lui « répondis » Daisuke avec un sourire moqueur. Shinya n'arrivait pas à a penser, ses neurones refusaient de se mettre en marche. Il se leva, et se rendit compte qu'il était nu. « Ce pervers m'as déshabillé. » Il prit un drap et l'enroula autours de lui, puis se dirigeât vers cet importun qui se permettait de le mettre à nu dans la ferme intention de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à donner son plus bel uppercut, Daisuke lui prit le poignet, saisit un pan dépassant du drap et « déroula » celui-ci du corps mince de Shinya. - Je t'ai dit que tu étais joli, je m'étais trompé, tu es beau, magnifique. Disant cela, il laissa regard se promener sur les épaules de son prisonnier, puis sur son torse. Il allait poser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. - Ah ! C'est là que tu dors, j'ai du fouiller toutes les pièces de la baraque pour te retrouver... Le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Kyo, un ami de Shinya, s'interrompit en se rendant compte de la tenue de son ami, ainsi que de la présence de Daisuke, et de la posture dans laquelle les deux étaient. - Ano... Je crois que je dérange, je savais pas que tu avais de la visite désolé, je repasserais... - Non !!! L'interrompit Shinya, reste tu ne déranges pas. Lui si, ajouta t'il pour lui-même. - Tu devrais t'habiller, poussin, quand même, le taquinât Daisuke. - POUSSIN ?!? S'écrièrent d'une même voix Shinya et Kyo. Puis le petit blond se plia en deux de rire devant l'idée que Shinya, LE Shinya puisse être nommé « poussin ». Le poussin en question lui donna un coup sur la tête pour le faire cesser, en même temps qu'il arracha son drap des mains du roux. - Si vous voulez bien sortir le temps que j'enfile un yukata. Kyo sortit de la chambre, mais Daisuke ne le suivit pas. Le jeune batteur lui lança un regard meurtrier. - Je préfère cette tenue là à toutes celle que tu peux avoir dans ta garde robe. Shinya lui balança le premier truc qui lui vint sous la main, à savoir le drap. - Dégage !!!!!!!!!!! Daisuke se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers le corps nu, et sans plus rien pour le cacher, de Shinya.  
  
~*~  
  
Dans le couloir, Kyo et Daisuke se toisaient. Après un long et pesant silence, Kyo prit la parole : - Alors tu es un « ami » de Shinya ? - Oui, si on veux ^vv^. J'étais venu lui demander de m'héberger pour quelques jours, mais comme tu as pu le voir il n'est pas très enjoué à cette idée. - Faut savoir le prendre, je vais te montrer. SHINYA !!!!! On peut rentrer maintenant ? - mouais, leur dit Shinya de derrière la porte. Die et Kyo entrèrent dans la chambre du batteur, le soleil était maintenant presque couché et n'éclairait que très peu la pièce. Shinya avait passé un yukata à manches mi-longues, bleu ciel avec des sakura brodés. Kyo, dans son intention d'aider son nouvel ami à squatter chez Shinya, s'approcha de ce dernier avec sa mine la plus infantile. - Dis, Shin-chan, Die m'a dit que tu voulais pas le laisser dormir quelque temps chez toi ? C'est vrai ? Dis, dis ? Tu laisserais quand même pas un ami dehors, par ce temps ci ? Il fait si froid la nuit, et si noir aussi, pis on sait pas sur qui il pourrait tomber, il pourrait se faire attaquer ou même violer avec son corps, pis... Pendant que Kyo continuait son monologue, Shinya observait Die. Qu'avait-il bien pu raconter à Kyo ? Die, lui souriait, un sourire pervers, on eut dit qu'il était affamé. Shinya frissonna quand il comprit que c'était sur son cou qu'étaient fixés ces yeux voraces. - Shinya tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle, tu es vraiment sans c?ur, et ce pauvre Die qui va devoir dormir dehors, tu n'as pas honte ? - Kyo... - Y'a pas de Kyo... qui tiennent, t'es un méssant, c'est quand même ton amis, tu pourrais l'aider. - C'est bon, il pourra rester quelques jours ici, dit enfin Shinya, voulant faire cesser les jérémiades du petit blond. - Merci poussin, conclu Daisuke.  
  
tite note : le passage de la lampe électrique peut paraître bizarre, en fait à l'origine la fic était un Gackt X Mana, et Gackt n'utilise que des bougies pour s'éclairer pask'il aime pas les lampes électriques donc vala, mah comme g décidé de changé de perso et que j'avais pas d'autre idée g gardé ^^ ; tite note 2 : le passage avec Shinya tout nu c pas ma faute v__v c cyrius qui voulait pas k'il s'habille, et Die non plus d'ailleurs -_- 


End file.
